


The Feeling When I'm All Alone

by HarveyReginaldSpecter (msrogersstark)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 'Faith', Angst, M/M, season 5 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/HarveyReginaldSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marvey take on the summer finale</p>
<p>--<br/>For a second, Mike swears that maybe he’s inherited some of Donna’s skills because he’s pretty sure that inside Paula’s head she’s thinking the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling When I'm All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for fuckyeahmarvey on tumblr :)  
> The original prompt can be found on my Tumblr: segsysegs.tumblr.com   
> \--  
> Un'beta'd  
> \--  
> Not exactly accurate because I was crying a lot.

Mike’s talk with the Father goes as well as he could have hoped. He feels like a piece of shit for disrespecting everyone he’s ever loved, but he feels like that bookshelf is Granny’s way of saying she forgives him. Holding those books in his hands makes him miss his parents even more than normal. He isn’t a little boy anymore but he’d been reduced to tears over a few childhood possessions. Lord knows how he was able to keep it together all these years.

 

Nobody has to tell him about Harvey’s mysterious disappearance, he just knew. They were more similar than either of them cared to admit and Mike had guessed that he wasn’t the only one to face his demons today.

It’s a short drive from the church to the therapist’s office. Mike knows that Harvey would have come here first, heck he might still be here. Paula was somehow the only person that Harvey trusted to talk about his issues. Mike planned to have a huge talk with him about it, if they ever made it out of this.

When he gets there, the door is closed and Mike prays to God- hoping his last round of confessional had cleared his name, at least for now- that it’s Harvey who’s inside.

Sure enough, it is.

 

“Mike I-“

“Just-“

Harvey hugs him tight around the waist, cutting off Mike’s sentence.

“Harvey, the managing partner vote-“

“I know,” Harvey drops his arms and steps past Mike. 

“Where are you-“

“Out.”

Harvey shuts the door in his face. Mike is between deciding to follow him or heading to the office when Paula comes out of her office.

“Do you know where he’s going?” Mike asks breathlessly.

“I don’t.” Her accent makes her all the more intimidating and Mike is almost hesitant when he says,

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for him.”

She gives him a small smile. “You know I can’t say anything.”

Mike nods and runs a hand through his hair. “ I know, I know.”  
Paula follows him to the door as if she knows exactly what Mike is going to say next.

“I just, I want to think that I helped him too. That maybe, things were better because I was there.”

Another tight smile.

For a second, Mike swears that maybe he’s inherited some of Donna’s skills because he’s pretty sure that inside Paula’s head she’s thinking the same thing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m leaving,” Mike chuckles, for the first time that day.

 

 Harvey is leaning against Ray’s car when Mike leaves the office. He opens the door for Mike to step inside and then slides in next to him. The ride to the office is silent save for Ray’s newest CD. Halfway through the drive to Pearson Specter Litt, Harvey takes Mike’s hand and doesn’t let go. Mike fixes him with a look that reads _Talk to me_ but he gets nothing.

They make it to the office just in time and Harvey’s walking so quickly to the elevator that Mike nearly has to jog to catch up.

“Harvey, enough silence. What are we going to do?”

“ _You_ are not going to do anything.”

“Are we going to lose?”

“I don’t lose.”

“You aren’t _you_ right now.”

Harvey stops in his tracks and turns to look at Mike, concern written all over his face.

“I think you and I both know that things are going to change.”

They enter the elevator and Harvey stabs the button a couple of times before the doors close. He’s nervous and Mike hates nervous Harvey.

“You’re scaring me,” Mike says quietly.

“I’m scared too,” Harvey responds even quieter.

The doors open and they can both hear Jessica’s voice. Mike’s known her a while and he can hear an edge of anxiety in her voice. He wonders what Harvey can pick out, having known her since he was younger than Mike is now.

Harvey presses his lips to Mike’s temple, sets his typical Harvey attitude and swagger, and steps out of the elevator and into the room.

 

Mike sits outside the door and tries his best not to listen. He’s desperate for answers to the questions circling around in his mind. He wants to know what was so important for Harvey to take the day off to talk about, he wants to know what’s going to happen if they vote Jessica out. It won’t matter much to him anyway, he’s got his resignation letter stashed in his jacket pocket. Still, this is going to affect Harvey’s future. And as far as Mike is concerned, Harvey’s future is his future too.

 

It turns out that nearly everyone was in favor of Jessica remaining managing partner. The door opens, startling Mike to his feet. Harvey is the first person out and he steps to the side, beckoning to Mike. They take the elevator up to Mike’s office in silence, both of them unsure of what to say.

Mike would rather do this in Harvey’s office so that Harvey could sit down while Mike tells him the news. It’s hard enough with Harvey towering over him. Except they both already know what’s coming and it’s not worth the walk.

 

“Mike-“

“Harvey, please just let me talk.”

Harvey puts his hands up in surrender.

“I just don’t think this is worth the risk anymore.  I want to start a family someday and I don’t want this hanging over their heads. I don’t want it over my head or yours or Jessica’s or anyone’s.”

Harvey nods silently, while Mike leans against the wall, letter in hand.

They look at each other for a few moments before Harvey steps forward and pulls Mike into a hug.   
“I hate to upstage your resignation,” He mumbles into Mike’s ear. “But I’ve got some news of my own.”

Mike chuckles into Harvey’s chest. “Alright, show off.”

“In order to get Forstman off of Jessica’s back,” Harvey steps back, keeping his hands on Mike’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes, “I have to step down as managing partner and resign.”

Mike’s eyes widen. “What did Jessica say?”

“I haven’t told her yet.”

“But this is your home, your family, surely there was a different way!” Mike steps away from Harvey to pace his office.

“It’s okay,” Harvey says quietly, like he doesn’t believe it. “It’ll be okay.”

Mikes knows he’s trying to accept that it will be fine. He can read the mixed emotions on Harvey’s face and desperately wants to reassure him even though he has no clue what either of them will do now. At least Harvey, the best closer in New York, will go to some other law firm, where there will be real lawyers and he will never have to face the consequences of Mike’s lie. Mike on the other hand, Mike doesn’t know what he’ll do. Maybe he’ll go back to the life of cheating on tests to scrape by.

“Are you really ready to say goodbye to all this?” Mike gestures around the office. “It’s always been your home, Harvey.”

“Mike!” Harvey reaches out a hand to stall Mike’s pacing. “Jessica, Louis, they’ve always been my family and they always will be. That has nothing to do with the firm.” He’s biting back tears, “But you and I, we have something else.”

Mike nods and lets Harvey pull him back into the hug. “I always said that if you go, I go. And I knew that this was coming so I did what I had to do. For Jessica, for me and for you.”

“I can’t believe you would do that for me.” Mike mumbles.   
“Mostly just for Jessica.” Harvey smirks into Mike’s hair.

“Oh don’t even,” Mike pulls away laughing, “I know you care about me.”

Harvey gives him a smile, twinkle in his eyes returning in full force.

“Go tell Jessica and if she starts to cry, take a picture.” Mike slaps him playfully. “I’m going to pack up my stuff.”

Harvey grabs Mike’s hand as he pulls away. “But first,”

Mike’s laugh is cut off by Harvey’s lips on his.

 

 

Harvey’s conversation appears to be going well when Mike walks past half an hour later with his box of things from his office, his fake Harvard degree stashed near the top of the box. He briefly thinks about keeping it and hanging it in the entryway of his crappy apartment, or maybe hanging it next to Harvey’s.

He’s jarred out of his thoughts when two armed policemen approach him.

“Michael Ross, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit fraud.” The bigger man says, pulling one of his arms behind his back, sending the box clattering to the floor.

The noise rouses Harvey from his conversation with Jessica. He yanks the glass door to her office open and steps out into the hallway. Mike’s never been so happy that Harvey is a real, certified, winning lawyer until this very moment.

“What’s going on?” Harvey asks the closer of the two men. “Who let you up here?”

The policeman ignores him, and cuffs Mike’s other hand.

“I’m his lawyer, he has the right to speak to me.” Harvey presses, stepping closer to Mike.

“He has to right to have you, when necessary” One of the policemen sneers. “We’re taking him down to the station right now, you can follow behind later.”  
Mike gets one last look at Harvey before he’s hustled out of the office, box of possessions spilled at Harvey’s feet.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
